1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus, a method of manufacturing an article, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with miniaturization and an increase in packing density of the circuit pattern of a semiconductor integrated circuit, a drawing apparatus which draws a pattern on a substrate with a charged particle beam (electron beam) is attracting a great deal of attention. Such a drawing apparatus is required to attain a higher processing capacity per unit time (throughput) to improve the productivity.
Japanese Patent No. 3079514 proposes a drawing system including a plurality of drawing apparatuses, as a method for improving the throughput of a drawing apparatus. In the drawing system described in Japanese Patent No. 3079514, each of the plurality of drawing apparatuses includes a supply unit which supplies drawing data, a drawing controller which controls a charged particle beam based on the drawing data, and a correction processor which corrects the irradiation position of the charged particle beam. Hence, the plurality of drawing apparatuses can simultaneously perform different drawing processes independently of each other.
In the drawing system described in Japanese Patent No. 3079514, the correction processor of each drawing apparatus is provided with correction units in a number required to draw patterns with a maximum drawing size. However, in practice, all drawing apparatuses rarely draw patterns with a maximum drawing size, so some correction units are not used for drawing and wasted. In addition, in a drawing system including a plurality of drawing apparatuses, correction units which are not used for drawing accumulate, so the wasted time and power increase in proportion to the number of drawing apparatuses.